THE AVENGERS TALKSHOW!
by NIMONDRELL-NIM
Summary: Agent phil coulson is alive! and Loki gets sentimental. *IS BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS* ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**AVENGERS TALKSHOW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or any other characters that pop up … apart from thraina, so HANDS OFF**

**Summery: AVENGER CHARCTERS GET FORCED ONTO A TALKSHOW WHERE THEY RELEASE ALL TYPE OF SECREATS….. AND THRAINA RETURNS**

**Warning: as you probably guessed by now I am attached to swearing**

**RATE & REVIEW PLEASE **

**Chapter 1**

**The camera turns on and we see our host Nim clearly distracted reading a book**

**Stage hand: **ummmm milady, we are shooting now

**Nim promptly falls off the chair**

**Nim: **SHIT, (**looks around and see's camera**) DOUBLE SHIT, oh well (**gets up and straightens cloths**) sorry 'bout that but it was a good book…. ANYWAY … Hi welcome to prison towers I am your host and today my victi…..guests are from the world of ….. The avengers

**Audience goes wild**

**Nim: **ok, ok settle down, now to move things along I'm gonna' ask NICK FURY to come up here

**Nick walks on and the audience starts screaming**

**Nick: **hey Nim (**shakes hand and sits down**)

**Nim:** hey nick, how ya doin'

**Nick: **not so well actually

**Nim:** I'm guessing stark

**Nick:** yep

**Nim:** ***sigh*** I thought dealing with thraina was harsh

**Nick:** she is difficult to work with!... I highly doubt it

**Nim:** ….. She is mental, leaves her stuff EVERYWHERE and has a drinking problem

**Nick:** so does stark, not to mention he is the most annoying person in the world, but as this argument could go on for hours I'm gonna end it here

**Nim: **0k, seeing and Tony's a pain in the ass (**A/N:** **sorry Tony fans, I 3 him really**) I'm gonna' ask (**looks at sheet**) Thor, Steve Rogers and Clint Barton to come up here

**They walk onstage and the fangirls directly turn into a sobbing mess**

**Clint: **yeah, I'm hot and I know it

**Steve:** umm don't cry it's kinda strange

**Thor:** sorry only one woman for me

**Nim:** just sit down will ya

**C,S,T:** ok

**Clint, Steve and Thor sit down when suddenly a bright flash of light pop's up and we see lady Sif & the warrior's 3 step out**

**Thor: **my friends how are you (**hugs them all and Sif turns into goo**)

**Nim:** ***sigh*** **(to backstage crew) **clean up on top floor

**Clean up crew takes the sif goo to the medical centre**

**Thor: **what is wrong with the lady sif? It is not life consuming is it?

**Nim:** no Thor, sif will be fine, in a few hours. Okay everyone how bout' you take a seat again

**Everyone:** ok

**Fandrall:** hey honey (**walks over and kisses Nim's cheek**)

**Nim: **hey honey back at ya

**Again a bright flash of light pops up and this time we see Odin, Frigga and Loki step out**

**Odin: **you two may be engaged but you had better watch it Fandrall

**Fandrall:** yes sir, sorry sir

**Frigga:** leave them alone Odin, we were like that before we were married

**Loki:** ***gags*** can we sit down now

**Everyone except Odin & Frigga: **WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE

**Odin: **so we can keep an eye on him

**Everyone looks at Odin's eye patch and start laughing**

**Fury: **what's so funny?

**Nim:** an 'eye' on him, daddy only has one eye

**Fury:** soooo, I also have one eye

**Nim:** just forget it

**Frigga:** actually, it's to keep him away from Hemdill; he has taken to following Loki around when he is aloud to go into the garden

**Nim:** that's just nasty, ok mum, dad, brother how bout you sit down

**Everyone sits down**

**Nim:** ok, sooooooooo brother Loki, can you tell me why you destroyed Mexico, and New York

**Loki:** ***shifts in his seat uncertainly*** do I have to

**Frigga:** yes Loki you do ***squeezes hand comfortingly***

**Loki:** ok, here it goes ***clears throat*** the reason why I did all that I did was because I was always second best to Thor, Odin never had time for me, only thor, frigga had time but it's not the same type of thing. I have always wanted Odin's approval but never got it.

…***crickets*…**

**Nim: **ummmmmmmm…. While we process this here is a commercial


	2. Chapter 2

**AVENGERS TALKSHOW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or any other characters that pop up … apart from thraina, so HANDS OFF**

**Warning: swearing, and insults….. From dear OLD wolfie**

**A/N: REVIEW**

**Chapter 2**

***transmission***

**Phil coulson comes on screen**

"Hello…***static***… hello, If anyone can here this I need you to come to the third level cleaning closet, I am alive. This is not a trick if anyone can here me get me out of here"

**Static consumes the screen**

***end of transmission***

**We go back to the studio and we see our host and guests sitting there gob smacked**

**Nim: **Loki. I thought you killed Phil

**Loki: **so did I, hmmmmmmm curious, very curious

**Nim: **ummmmmmmm, nick isn't this the point where you … (looks round and sees his black duster)….. Where the FUCK is he

**Nick: *Static…*** the answer to that is I'm already there

**Nim: **how's he doing?

**Nick:** hard to tell, Nim, go into the bottom left pocket in my duster and press the shiny red button on the black box

**Nim:** SHINY RED BUTTON! (**Runs over to fury's duster, pulls out the black box and presses the shiny red button**) ….. Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww it didn't do nothing

**Then suddenly the wall is blown up and we see Charles Xavier and James Logan entering**

**Thraina suddenly runs onstage and jump hug's Logan, he catches only because of his speed**

**Thraina: **LOGAN, it's so good to see you again

**Logan:** good to see you to kid ***ruffles hair***

**Thraina lets go and Logan is blasted to the other side of the room by Tony Stark**

**Thraina: **what the FUCK …. ***screams***DAAAAAAD that was Logan why the hell did you shoot him

**Tony:** 'cuz he hugged you. He is a teacher isn't he? Teachers DON'T do that

**Xavier:** Mr. Stark, I assure you Logan is not a teacher…. Not yet anyway. And he saved your daughters life more times than director fury has tried to recruit her which is Around 213 times now

**Logan groans and stumbles over to Nim who puts her hand on his head mutters an incantation and Logan is back to his full strength**

**Logan: **what the fuck was that for, bub

**Tony:** hugging my daughter

**Logan:** listen tin-man, your daughter hugged me and I caught her, what's your big problem

**Tony:** TIN-MAN! its IRONMAN, Kitty-Kat

**Logan:** KITTY-KAT! The name is WOLVERIENE you stupid, egotistical, numb nutted, dickhead

**Tony:** I MAY BE EGOTASTICAL BUT I AM NOT STUPID … and my nuts are not numb, they are quite comfortable actually

**Logan:** ***to thraina*** how do you survive?

**Thraina:** easy, spend time at S.H.I.E.L.D or at Professor Xavier's school. ***to Xavier*** it's a very good school by the way

**Xavier:** thank you thraina, where is fury by the way

**Nick:** right here

**The camera swirls around to the opposite side of the stage and we see Nick Fury dragging Agent Phil Coulson along with him**

**Nick: **hello Xavier, wolverine…. Soooo Nim where do I put Agent Coulson

**Nim: **one minuet ***casts spell and an extra sofa appears*** put him right there

**Nick:** hey wolverine little assistance

**Logan:** sure

**Logan picks up coulson fire-man style and dumps him on the sofa**

**Xavier: **why did you call us here nick?

**Nick:** come look professor

**Xavier rolls over to Coulson's body and looks at the wounds**

**Xavier: **he is healing at an accelerated rate, almost as if he is a mutant… Nim, can you explain this

**Nim:** hmmmmmmm. OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP *everyone looks at Nim* EVERYONE APPART FROM THE AUDIENCE, NICK, CHARLES, LOGAN AND THRAINA. CLEAR OUT

**Everyone apart from nick, the audience, Charles, logan and Thraina go away**

**Nim: **good now you remember before coulson was 'killed' did he show any signs of mutantcy

**Nick:** apart from being quick, tolerant of stark, and a king of tazers … no

**Nim:** hmmmmmmm. *to audience* we are gonna go to a commercial now, if you have ANY idea on how coulson has an x-Gene post it in the reviews

**The screen turns to black**

**A/N: soooo what do you think people, HOW THE HELL did agent coulson get an x gene this is an open question, also if you have ANY questions for the characters, review I do accept anonymous reviews so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE POST**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVENGERS TALKSHOW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or any other characters that pop up … apart from thraina, so HANDS OFF**

**Warning: swearing, and insults**

**A/N: HELLOOOOO I AM BACK I KNOW I KNOW I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR AGES BUT I AM BACK NOW SOO HERE IS A PLATE OF COOKIES FOR WAITING (hands plate of cookies) NOW DONE WITH THE WAITING LETS GET ON TO THE SHOW!**

**A/N 2: THIS CHAPTER MAINLY REVOLVES AROUND AGENT COULSON AND THRAINA BUT OTHERS ARE ALSO IN HERE**

**Chapter 3**

***commercial***

**Professor Charles Xavier appears on screen**

"hello, I am Charles Xavier and I am the headmaster of the Charles Xavier school for the gifted and talented, that is what mutants are gifted and talented so if you are a mutant and need refuge we will take you in look for Charles Xavier in the yellow pages and you will find the address goodbye and thank you very much for your time"

***end of commercial***

**We go back to the studio and we see our host and guests crowding around coulson and thraina on Nim's STARK-pad**

**Thraina: **ok, this is what I got from the S.H.I.E.L.D database, agent Philip 'phil' coulson was born in Manhattan, New York, USA, 25 June 1974, his parents' Lilly gard/coulson and his father Paul frank coulson married in 1970 in Canada and lived there for 3 years.. Umm they moved to Manhattan in 1973 on the 10 July….. Parents split in 1987 due to a rather nasty affair….. And that's all they have on him, other than he is the best ass-kicker in S.H.I.E.L.D

**Xavier: **thraina check Paul coulson records will you

**Thraina:** ok… bingo… PAUL COULSON…. Parents born in Belfast… old childhood friends umm Paul coulson born in Manhattan 7 June 1949 …. Wow ….. Paul coulson enrolled in Xavier's school for the gifted and talented in 1961 after running away from home because he survived several attempts on his life from his abusive father… his abilities included enhanced senses, strength, agility and he had pretty strong regeration powers. So I am guessing Phil inherited some of that

**Phil:** yeah I have pretty good regenerative abilities so

**Everyone: **PHILL!

**Thraina:** uncle coulson!

**Suddenly Phil gets attached by an overenthusiastic thraina**

**Phil: **arghhhh! THRAINA injured man over here

**Thraina:** sorry Uncle Phil

**Nim & Nick:** UNCLE Coulson…. What the FUCK

**Thraina:** you know how dad was all egotistical and basically a complete dick before he joined the avengers…

**Nick:** he still is

**Thraina:** … I left home for a while, Phil took me in and from then on I started to call him uncle coulson/phil and it kinda stuck

**Tony:** so that's why you hugged him every time you saw him

**Thraina:** DAD!

**Nim:** TONY… how long have you been here

**Tony:** since Phil woke up

**Phil:** so it's Phil now not agent

**Tony:** yep… now if you all don't mind Phil and I are going back to the avenger tower so Banner can check him over ok… no complaints …

**Nim:** Tell Bruce, Phil is a mutant that will help him….phil you ok with this

**Phil:** yes

**Tony:** good, you can sort Barton out now, he got all depressed when he herd you died…..lets go

**Nim: **ok seeing as Tony just stole coulson we are gonna leave it there for today so bye people ohhh and thraina you can borrow my Harley Davidson if you need so you can get home

**Thraina: **ok... thanks byeeeee

**THE SCREEN TURNS BLACK**

**A/N: SOOO PEOPLE, ANY ADVICE OR SUGGESTIONS FOR NEXT PART WOULD BE APPREACIATED AND I WOULD LOVE TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIC SO FAR**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVENGERS TALKSHOW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or any other characters that pop up … apart from thraina & Nim, so HANDS OFF**

**Warning: swearing, insults and randomness**

**A/N: JUST TO CLEER UP A COUPLE OF FACTS, NIM IS 17 AND THRAINA IS 16 AND DANNY RAND IS 17…..ALSO I LOVE ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN**

**A/N2: HELLO PEOPLE NOW, THIS STORY IS JUST A LITTLE PREVIEW OF AN IDEA I HAD. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST A TITLE, ANY IDEAS WOULD BE NICE SO ENJOY!**

* * *

"NO! I won't let you take him, I won't let you" thraina screamed

"THRAINA MOVE YOUR ASS NOW, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET INFO FROM HIM NOT FALL FOR HIM" nick fury screeched, the veins by his eye patch throbbing

"NO! FOR GODS SAKE NICK, DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!"

"He can't but I can" suddenly iron man dropped out of the sky directly in front of thraina

"No, dad please…..can't you see… I...I…I love him"

"WHAT?" director fury and iron man shouted in unison.

"What?" Loki repeated softly, staring bewildered at the petit brunet, whose face was turning the exact colour of the radiant scarlet, sundown behind them

"I….I….I…I said I love ….. You, I love you Loki and nothing anyone say's or do can change that" thraina whispered, scared of what he would think

"I love you too thraina stark but…I can't let you do this S.H.I.E.L.D is your life and I wont let you give it up for me" Loki whispered In Thraina's ear.

* * *

**We go to the studio and we see Nim sobbing at her desk with thraina trying to comfort her**

**Thraina: **shhhhhhhhhh. Its ok nimi, he was an arrogant prick anyway, shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Nim:** I….I…I just thought I could trust him

**Thraina:** I know, everyone had thought he had changed

**Stage hand:** ummmm sorry to disturb you ladies but we are live

**Thraina:** shiiiiitttt, you can cut this part out right

**Stage hand: **nope, we are live

**Thraina:** crap….. (**Pulls out a stark phone**) hello, Tasha…. I need fury on the line….. Silver why? ... Ohhh… anyway I need him on the line like right now….would you hurry up this is URGANT

**(Time skip 5 minutes)**

**Thraina: **finally…. Hello nick… yeah it's thraina look Nim is pretty distressed right now I need you to send someone over to collect her….I don't care… no nick… look…. FANDRALL CHEATED ON NIM OK…nick I don't give a flying fuck right now just send someone over…fine

**Nim:** who is he sending? (Snivel)

**Thraina: **a rookie by the name of iron fist

**Nim:** ok….. (Wipes eyes)…..wait he isn't a rookie… he fights with Spiderman

**Iron fist:** excuse me; ladies are you Thraina Stark and Nim Odin'sdaughter

**Thraina: **yes, I am thraina and this is Nim, who are you

**Iron fist:** the name is iron fist… fury sent me to escort Nim to the hellicarrier

**Thraina:** ok….. But we don't like it when hero's just give that type of name to other hero's…. what is your real name

**Iron fist:** Danny Rand

**Nim:** nice to meet you Danny…. Sorry bout you being sent for a rookies job

**Danny: **no problem, sometimes we must go back to the basics to earn more trust

**Nim:** cool… well we had better get going huh

**Danny:** yeah soooo bye everyone

**Nim:** bye thraina, now remember DO NOT invite Loki here….. I don't want your dad blasting my studio apart ….. Again

**Thraina:** ok….. I will invite banner and check up on uncle coulson ok

**Nim:** yeah….. Byeeeee

**Danny & Nim leave**

**Thraina: **ok staying true to my promise come up here

**Bruce edges onstage**

**Bruce: **hello thraina

**Thraina:** hey Bruce…..it's ok you can relax here

**Bruce:** ok

**Thraina:** now Bruce what is it like when you unleash the hulk

**Bruce:** its like…..falling asleep and waking up at the same time…but when the hulk is reigned back in, it feels like whatever he did was a dream

**Thraina: **wow….intense… sooooo how is uncle coulson

**Bruce: **he is doing better than expected due to his regerative abilities

**thraina: **thats a relief, how long until he is up and about

**Bruce: **a couple of weeks still thraina, even though agent coulson is a mutant i have still confined him to bedrest

**thraina:** ok, i guess he spends his time watching M.I.B, huh

**Bruce: **yeah, tony has had to hide the dvd's so phil cant find them

**thraina:** hahahahahah...

**Stage hand:** sorry to disturb you but we have run out of time

**Thraina:** Sseriousally, do you have to interupt...i was gonna ask Bruce about gamma radiation next

**Stage hand: **just hurry up

**Thraina:** ok… sorry Bruce maybe next time… ok ladies and gentlemen and what ever the hell you are (looks at the tall thin alien with pink skin)…..bye and maybe next time Nim will be alright….. byeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**+AVENGERS TALKSHOW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or any other characters that pop up … apart from thraina & Nim, so HANDS OFF**

**Warning: not so much swearing**

**A/N: Loki is 17, thraina is 16, almost 17**

**A/N: yeah, yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while but I have to look after the family lo stop complain (dodges tomato)….really your starting that now…..ok lets just get on with the story**

* * *

**We go to the studio and we see thraina s****tark talking to Loki**

**Thraina: **soooo Loki did you see the last episode yet

**Loki: **yes, I do feel the slightest bit sorry for young Nim

**Thraina: **do you know why Fandrall would want to cheat on Nim

**Loki:** well he is a drunk, doesn't really care for others and as you mortals say a player

**Thraina:** ok thank you Loki, now do you remember the very first episode of this amazing talkshow

**Loki:** the one where sif turned into goo

**Thraina:** yes, do you remember the part where you had to tell us why you destroyed New Mexico and Manhattan

**Loki:** yes

**Thraina:** well today we are gonna address that, this is what he said for all the people that can't remember.

'_All that I did was because I was always second best to Thor, Odin never had time for me, only thor, frigga had time but it's not the same type of thing. I have always wanted Odin's approval but never got it'_

**Audience:** awwwwww

**Thraina:** yes now after this break we will come back to this so bye for now (**sits down**) have a cupcake Loki

**Loki:** mortal, as much as I hate to admit it these are delicious….but why do they have the heads of the avengers on them

**Thraina:** they were for the avengers but I didn't want to bring them on, dad was being….well dad, Clint was being an asshole, Natasha is always down in the range, Bruce was in the lab, the capsical is on the road again, thor is in Asgard….. So yeah no-one is around really

**Camera 1 switches to camera 2**

* * *

**We are at the hellicarrier now watching peter parker and his team train, the camera swings around and we see nick fury talking with Nim**

**Nick: **so if you can set up an interview with them that would be great

**Nim:** ok nick (**sigh**)

**Nick: **soooo who did Fandrall cheat on you with

**Nim:** you won't believe it

**Nick:** try me

**Nim:** ok….it….it... (**Wipes away a tear**) it was sif, Fandrall cheated on me with sif (**starts sobbing quietly**)

**Nick: **WHAT!

**Nim: **Thor is sorting everything out

**Nick:** ok….do you nee…

**Iron fist:** sorry to disturb you sir, but I wanted to check if Miss. Odin'sdaughter is ok

**Nim:** I am fine Danny, thank you for your concern

**Iron fist:** umm yes…good, I…the team was wondering if you would like to spar with us, you know to help you keep your mind off you know who

**Nim:** nick, what do you think

**Nick:** ok, (**Nim walks to the others**) iron fist don't hold back cuz she won't

**Iron fist:** yes sir

**Camera 2 switches back to camera 1**

* * *

**We see thraina on her stark pad showing something to Loki**

**Thraina: **MAN that looked like it hurt

**Loki:** (**winces**) that was Thor's unknown move, Fandrall isn't going to be able to move for weeks

**Thraina:** dude, stop hogging my stark pad

**Thraina and Loki fight around for a while and finally decided that thraina sitting on Loki's lap is the only way they both will see properly**

**Both: **oooohhhh, backbreaker

**Loki: **you know, you are surprisingly good company….for a mortal

**Thraina:** thank you Loki, your good company too (**blushes**)

**Nim and iron fist walk onstage**

**Nim: **THRAINA STARK, I thought I told you that you can't bring him up here

**Thraina:** ohhh crap, (**to Nim**) Loki was giving me information on why Y.K.W cheated on you

**Nim: **ohhh really, it doesn't look like that, it looks like your blushing while sitting on his lap…Wanna explain

**Thraina:** we were watching Thor beat up Fandrall, and neither of us could see properly so the only solution was to sit on Loki's lap

**Nim: **ok…. (**to iron fist**) thanks for bringing me back Danny

**Iron fist: **no problem Nim (**kisses hand**) goodnight

**Iron fist flies off in a quinjet**

**Thraina: **that's all we got time for today folks so bye and hopefully we can address Loki's daddy issue next time

**Nim:** is the match still on

**Loki:** yeah

**Nim:** ok, let me bring it up on the big screen

**Thraina:** since when

**Nim: **your dad

**Thraina:** oooohhhh

**The screen fades to black just as the video comes on, we hear Fandrall begging Thor not to break his arm….SNAP, Thor breaks his arm and Thor rips Fandrall's**

**Loki: **HOLY SHIT, THOR RIPPED HIS BALLS OFF

* * *

Well people what did you think…this has to be my cleanest chapter like EVER, I'm so proud of myself

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**+AVENGERS TALKSHOW**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own avengers or any other characters that pop up … apart from Thraina & Nim, so HANDS OFF**

**Warning: swearing**

**A/N: ok, I have some serious explaining to do, my important exams started after the holidays (I think I failed most of them) and my mother went into hospital halfway through them (she's getting better now though) so I haven't had much time to write so, don't you dare *glares at a guy with tomato's*, so no bad reviews, now on with the story**

**A/N 2: if you want to have a look at the dress type this into your browser .**** . **

**Chapter 6**

**We go to the studio and we see Thraina stark talking with Steve Rogers**

**Thraina: **so captain Rogers, what's life been like since the**Chitauri Invasion?**

**Steve: **well miss stark it's been pretty hectic, especially without you or Miss Potts to keep your father in line

**Thraina:** I can have a chat with him if you want captain

**Steve:** yes please miss stark, after the Chitauri invasion I travelled around America for a bit, I even went to Canada for a bit

**Thraina:** sounds cool, so look my dad's making me ask this…..under a threat of being grounded …..again, have you found a special lady yet

**Steve:** *blushes* ummmm, your dad put you up to this….

**Thraina:** *also blushes* yep

**Steve:** *still blushing* he should know better but kind of, I've had my eyes on someone for a while now

**Thraina:** awwwwww, who

**Steve:** nope, I'm not saying

**Thraina:** ok * glances at her watch* I understand that this is a difficult subject for you captain but what was it like waking up and finding out everyone you knew was dead

**Steve:** yes it is but I find it easier to talk to people about it now, it was horrible, I didn't know what had happened, who won the war, what the year was, then I discover that everyone I knew was dead or dieing, when I went on my road trip I visited the memorials, to pay my respects but then I decided to put all that behind me and focus on now

**Thraina:** cool *looks at her watch again*

**Steve:** *sounding sad* what do you have a date or something

**Thraina:** *blushes at his comment* nope, my next guest is late that's al…..

**(Loki appears on the couch next to Steve)**

**Thraina: **never mind, here he is (**to Loki**) your late

**Loki:** *gets up and bows* I am sorry my lady Thraina for keeping you waiting *kisses her hand*

**Thraina:** *blushes* it's no problem Loki, please sit down, I think Nim will be done with her meeting soon

**Loki: **ok my lady (sits down again) hello again Steven

**Steve:** hello Loki *his com buzzes* excuse me miss stark

**(Steve walks backstage)**

**Thraina: **so Loki how have things been on Asgard

**Loki: **they have been ok, mother and the lady sif made you a gift (makes a lilac box with a dark purple ribbon appear from nowhere) *hands it to her*

**Thraina:** can you say thank you to them from me please *opens the box* oh my goddess it's beautiful, I'm going to go try it out

**Nim walks onstage with Steve Rogers and iron fist**

**Nim:** where are you going Thraina?

**Thraina:** to try on a dress lady Frigga and lady sif made me

**Nim:** ok I can take over here (grabs Thraina arm and whispers in her ear) don't keep the boys waiting; the good old cap and my brother have feelings for you

**Thraina:** ooookkkk I will be as fast as I can

**(Thraina runs off)**

**Nim:** ok, everyone sit down, now iron fist I would love to come surfing next week, where are we going

**Iron fist:** Malibu, I hear that you are quite the surfer

**Nim:** well I don't like to brag *blushes* but I'm pretty good

**Loki:** I think its time you left *starts pulling out various knives and starts cleaning them*

**Iron fist:** knives will only kill the body not the soul

**Nim:** Ekam eth sevink hsinav *the knives vanish*

**Loki:** what you're my sister

**Nim:** before someone gets killed or worse, I think you should go fist

**Iron fist:** ok, text you later nimi

**Iron fist leaves**

**Steve: **soo you and iron fist, huh *raises eyebrow*

**Nim:** shut up

**Thraina walks onstage**

**Steve: **you look very beautiful miss stark *blushes*

**Loki:** beautiful! You look like a goddess

**Loki and Steve glare at each other**

**Thraina: **thank you both of you *blushes*

**Steve:** well it's been nice seeing you all again, good bye miss odinsdaughter, miss stark…..Loki

**Goes offstage**

**Nim: **Steve is right, time to say goodbye guys,

**Loki and Thraina start flirting**

**Nim: ***to audience* well people how was it, PLEASE REVIEW, next time we will finally talk to Loki about his daddy issues also Thraina is going to sing, goddess help us all

**The screen fades to black**


	7. Chapter 7

**+AVENGERS TALKSHOW**

Disclaimer: I do not own avengers or any other characters that pop up … apart from Thraina & Nim, so HANDS OFF, I also don't own According to you by orianthi

Warning: swearing

**a/n: school has started now, so don't expect anything major**

**chapter 7**

**We go to the studio and we see Thraina and Steve setting up a microphone and band set**

**Steve: **so Miss. Stark where is Miss Odinsdaughter

**Thraina:** she's gone to happy harbour; apparently she is an ambassador to there for Asgard

**Steve:** wow, so that's everything now

**Thraina: **yeah that's everything; apparently she knows lots of the members of the league and their Minnie-me's

**Steve: **I wonder what superman is like

**Thraina:** Nim told me that you two would get along perfectly

**Steve:** right, my breaks over now Thraina

**Thraina:** ok *pouts* too bad, bye, since Steve has left it looks like I'm gonna be performing for you gu…

**Loki:** hello Thraina

**Thraina:** *jumps* LOKI, don't scare me like that, ok apparently I'm performing for him too

**The instruments start playing by themselves**

**Thraina: **

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless****  
****I can't do anything right****  
****According to you I'm difficult, hard to please****  
****Forever changing my mind******

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time****  
****Even if it would save my life****  
****According to you, according to you******

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible****  
****He can't get me out of his head****  
****According to him I'm funny, irresistible****  
****Everything he ever wanted******

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it****  
****So baby tell me what I got to lose****  
****He's into me for everything I'm not****  
****According to you******

**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody****  
****And you can't take me any place****  
****According to you I suck at telling jokes****  
****'Cause I always give it away******

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span****  
****You're the boy who puts up with that****  
****According to you, according to you******

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible****  
****He can't get me out of his head****  
****According to him I'm funny, irresistible****  
****Everything he ever wanted******

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it****  
****So baby tell me what I got to lose****  
****He's into me for everything I'm not****  
****According to you******

**I need to feel appreciated****  
****Like I'm not hated, oh no****  
****Why can't you see me through his eyes?****  
****It's too bad, you're making me dizzy******

**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless****  
****You can't do anything right******

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible****  
****He can't get me out of his head****  
****According to him I'm funny, irresistible****  
****Everything he ever wanted******

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it****  
****Baby tell me what I got to lose****  
****He's into me for everything I'm not****  
****According to you, you****  
****According to you, you******

**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless****  
****I can't do anything right**

**Loki:….**

**Thraina:** what do you think

**Loki: **wow

**Thraina: **what happened to your silver tongue Loki?

**Loki: **very funny Thraina….with a voice like yours you could rival the singers of Asgard

**Thraina: **thanks Loki –Nim enters- NIMI

**Nim: **hey Thraina, hey Loki

**Loki: **hi nim

**Thraina: **how did the meeting go

**Nim: **everything's set; the young justice team and some of their mentors are going to come along too

**Thraina: **that sounds cool, which mentors

**Nim:** black cannery, Martian man hunter, superman and green arrow

**Thraina:** can cap and some of the other avengers come along

**Nim: **maybe, but cap absolutely

**Loki: **I' going to stay awa….

**Nim: **no you're not; black cannery is coming over to help address your daddy issues

**Loki: **but

**Nim: **no if's, and's or but's. I promised my readers that we will address this problem and address this problem I shall

**Thraina: **thanks to everyone for watching, next time we will be meeting the young justice team so stay tuned

**Screen fades to black**


	8. Chapter 8

**+AVENGERS TALKSHOW**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own avengers or any other characters that pop up … apart from Thraina & Nim, so HANDS OFF, I also don't own DC (if I did young justice would have a third season)**

**The way I will use people's names is as follows; **_**Aqualad = AqL, Aquaman = AqM, Robin = Rb, Batman = BaM, Miss Martian = Miss M, Martian Manhunter = ManH**_

**Also I have no idea if this is right but the translations for the Greek will be at the bottom of the page, Greek is what I'm using for Atlantean**

**This is what the Greek means: **

can i not have one show without an incident, first Loki, then Thraina, Who next my bloody father!

i know what it feels like, princess, what with Robin and Kid Flash running about the cave, how are you feeling my friend

i am fine Aqualad, a little stressed is all, it is good to see you kaldur'ahm

Warning: swearing

**A/n: only a couple of months until I enter sixth form, so don't expect anything major **

**We go to the studio and we see Nim waiting by the newly built Zeta-Beam station** **with Thraina**

**Nim: **Welcome back after this extremely long break, today some of the members of the young justice team and their mentors will be coming over for a change. Unfortunately the avengers could not be here as the have some meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Thraina is here because she tends to blow things up when she is unsupervised

***Thraina looks sheepish***

**Suddenly we here the Zeta-Beam activate**

**Zeta-Beam: **Recognised; Aqualad B02, Miss Martian B05, Aquaman 06, Martian Manhunter 07

**Nim: **Welcome, heroes of DC, to my talks-

***Loki sneaks up behind Nim* **

**Loki: **hiya

**Nim:** shiitt! Loki I swear next time you do that I will lock you up in a room with Hawkeye

**Loki: **And why should I fear him, little sister

**Nim: **because I recently gave him some new Asguardian (?) toys to play with

**Loki: **… *glances at Thraina, who is motioning to leave while he can* …. BYE!

**Nim: ***turns to the hero's* I Apologise for that….he has some…issues; we still need to work out

**Thraina:** *goes up to Miss Martian* hi, I'm Thraina Stark, who are you, what's your favourite colour, Do you like cooking and what are your powers

_**Miss M:**_M'gann M'orzz, pink, I love it and I'm Martian so I have loads of powers

**Nim:** THRAINA! Let the poor girl have her space

**Thraina:** Sorry

**(1)Nim:** den boró̱ na écho̱ éna show cho̱rís peristatikó, pró̱ta Lóki , tóte Thraina , Poios epómeni̱ aimati̱rí̱ o patéras mou !

_**(2)AqL: **_Xéro̱ ti aisthánetai ópo̱s , prinkípissa , ti me Robin kai Kid Flash tréchei gia to spí̱laio , pó̱s aisthánesai fílos mou *the shake hands*

**(3)Nim:** Nió̱tho̱ kalá Aqualad , lígo ancho̱ménos eínai óla , eínai kaló na sas doúme kaldur'ahm, Now how about we all sit down

***everyone sits down***

**Nim: **now, I thank you all for making it today and would like to say-

**Doctor strange: **hey nimi

**Nim: **ahhhh, WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH PEOPLE SNEAKING UP ON ME

**Dr. strange:** I'm guessing this is a bad time

**Nim: **THAT'S IT, I'M TAKING A HOLIDAY, IF YOU NEED ME I'M IN GREECE

*Nim stomps off stage*

**Thraina: **with that bombshell nim just dropped I'm gonna go to a break while I try to sort everything out, se ya whenever


End file.
